Project Summary The 2020 Gordon Conference on Mammalian Reproduction will be held at Mount Holyoke College in South Hadley, MA. This conference arose from the merger of two previous conference; the GRC on Mammalian Gametogenesis & Embryogenesis and the GRC on Reproductive Tract Biology. This conference will highlight cutting edge advances in reproductive biology, including gametogenesis, endocrine function, ovarian and testis biology, uterine function, placentation, reproductive tract development, and parturition. Topics will range from fundamental investigation of reproductive function to application of new knowledge and reproductive technologies in animal agriculture and the human fertility clinic. The overall goal of the 2020 Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Reproduction is to create a casual and non-threatening venue where researchers at all stages of career development and from diverse backgrounds can share their cutting-edge research, gain valuable feedback and expand their professional/academic networks. Three specific aims are designed to accomplish these goals: 1. Design a scientific program that includes and attracts the leading researchers in basic, agricultural, and clinical reproductive sciences from around the world, including women and under-represented minorities, at all stages of career development. 2. Support early career scientists from diverse backgrounds in reproductive biology research to attend the meeting. 3. Bolster the participation and professional development of women and underrepresented minorities in reproductive biology research. These efforts will expand the community of experts in mammalian reproduction and increase diversity to ensure the infusion of new ideas and continue the rich tradition of the reproduction community for producing high impact, Nobel-worthy discoveries that impact human health.